


Lazy Sundays

by RaeValentine



Series: Keeping Up With The Kaibas [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gaming, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, flareshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeValentine/pseuds/RaeValentine
Summary: Mokuba sighs. "If you guys are gonna start making out on the couch, let me know in advance so I can save my file and  leave."(Or, a tiny glimpse into the Kaiba household.)





	Lazy Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I was capable of writing something that wasn't 50k - 100k words long. I stand corrected.
> 
> This drabble is based on [this](http://lokh.tumblr.com/post/165679849680) cute fanart! 
> 
> Inspiration struck, and here we are.
> 
> [Originally written for day two of ygotplusweek!]

Sundays in the Kaiba household were usually lazy, uneventful affairs. It was the one day a week Seto actually worked from home, and Yugi was going to take full advantage of it if he could.

Between revamping the space station, converting the city to adapt to his new technology, and overseeing general KC affairs, dragon cuddling time became a scarce commodity.

It was a shame he left all his gaming and coding files on the KC server at work, or he could be joining his boyfriends at home by now. He was generally reluctant to leave them to their own devices for too long, and Yugi hoped he wouldn't come back to find the manor burned down in his absence.

_Honey, I'm home~!_

He sent the cheery message to his other half via their restored link the moment he walked in the door, a habit he had fallen into once their separate schedules began to fall into place.

A surge of warm affection came through their link in response, and the image of a large cat curling up against a dragon came to mind.

Yugi knows where Atem will be, so it is only a small matter of climbing the stairs, dumping his bag in their shared bedroom, and heading down the hall towards the game room.

To his surprise, Mokuba is sitting on the floor, leaning against one end of the couch, controller in both hands. He seems to be making his way through Dark Souls ( _again_ ), and jerks his chin in greeting. Yugi waves, then turns to find his darlings curled up on the opposite end of the couch.

Atem is snuggled against Seto's flank, gaze locked intently on the tablet in his hands. Seto's attention is focused on his phone, his other hand laying comfortably on the lion's stomach. They both have that utterly intense look that suggests a duel is taking place, but Yugi doesn't see a single card, hologram, or duel disk involved.

"Aw, you two are _so_ cute when you're cuddling."

Seto grimaces at the mere mention of the word, but does not move. Yugi flops down beside him, about to wrap his arms around his dragon when the picture on the phone's small screen catches his eye. The witty retort dies on his tongue before it can leave the safety of his lips.

Now he can see what they're _really_ doing from this angle. "Duel Links? But you're _literally_ sitting right next to each other!"

_I cannot believe you two are Like This._

Atem smiles in response to the silent message, making a swift gesture across the tablet's screen. Seto snorts, his lip curling in challenge.

"Your _point_ ?" he says, swiping his thumb viciously across the phone screen like it had personally offended him.

Bastet jumps on the back of the couch, curling up against Atem's shoulders and purring softly. Without taking his eyes off the screen, Atem reaches up to scratch her behind the ears.

Yugi sighs, reaching behind Seto to run his fingers through her soft grey fur. "What am I going to do with you two?"

Mokuba groans, which can only mean death was forthcoming, or already had him in its bony clutches. "Great, now my thirty thousand souls are in the middle of fucking _nowhere_."

"Language, Mokuba." Seto doesn't even look up from the phone screen to gently reprimand his teenage brother.

Mokuba sighs, rolling his eyes skyward. "If you guys are gonna start making out on the couch, let me know in advance so I can save my file and leave."

Yugi's silvery giggles fill the room as he nuzzles into the dragon's shoulder, settling into a comfortable position to watch their silent duel.

"Nah, I think you're safe for the moment. Right, dragon?"

Seto quietly hums, maneuvering his other arm so he can cuddle both men against him. The phone ends up in Yugi's lap, but he knows better than to interfere. His honor as a professional duelist won't let him; his gaming instincts kick in as he watches the duel progress, quietly cheering them on.

They were barely a year into their relationship, but he could _totally_ get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I turn this into a Flare drabble series instead? Will I have the spoons/time/inspiration/motivation to keep it up?
> 
> CNN investigates... but probably not, I know myself well by now. [shrug emoji]


End file.
